The present invention is related to transaction devices, and more particularly to systems and methods for emulating credentials for accessing transaction devices.
It has become common for a consumer to use a credit card to pay for a purchase using a credit card, or for an employee to gain access to a workspace by presenting an access card at an enabled access point. At least in part due to the extensive use of credit and access cards, it is not uncommon for a person to have five or more such cards on their person at any given time. This causes some degree of confusion and complexity to the person carrying and/or using the cards.
Further, the cards are of varied type and complexity. Thus, for example, a person may have a magnetic stripe card, a smart card, and a radio frequency card. Each of these cards serve different purposed and perform in different ways. Thus, while there are standards to which the various cards conform, there is not a single card type making it unlikely that a single ubiquitous card will be selected and supported.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for performing transactions.